


In the Dark

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford's a man of diverse tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Weiss Kreuz, Crawford: Murder - watching Aya & getting off on it. Betaed by Eliza, who got to battle the lingering fumes of my WK burnout. Yeah, not doing that no more. But my man Crawford needed his say.

It's not like watching Schuldig. Schuldig knows he's being watched, gets off on it, puts on a show with running commentary. And Crawford loves that, loves Schuldig's shamelessness and pleasure in the kill, but sometimes it's not what he's in the mood for.

Sometimes, he's in the mood for a silent mind, the purity of action without the distraction of broadcast thought. Sometimes, he wants to direct his own focus. Those are the times he goes hunting a cat.

Abyssinian doesn't know he's being watched; that would usually be deadly to a killer, but Abyssinian's little talent means he doesn't have to worry about surprise attacks. Schuldig says Abyssinian doesn't consciously recognize his own near-indestructability. That may be true, but he certainly makes use of it.

Abyssinian runs into hails of bullets, leaps from heights that should cripple, walks out of fire untouched. And his targets back away, unnerved. Run away, certain it's a god of death coming for them.

Of course they're right.

Crawford watches, sometimes hours ahead in the sanctuary of his room, sometimes from the shadows of the murder scene. He's considered stacking the deck a little, for or against Abyssinian, but he's never been truly tempted. Part of the thrill --the arousal-- is having no part in how events play out.

He touches himself in the darkness as Abyssinian draws blood darker than his own hair, a violent ghost of red and white and black. Schuldig likes to say they are twisted twins, and he can see it, can see how they mirror each other, two superb killers of such different means, such different temperments. He has a taste for such things, excitement building with their beautiful devastations.

No part but spectator; a secret, intimate audience of one. It's a role with which he's content.

For now.


End file.
